Special occasions
by Angeisole
Summary: A so far small collection of ficlets for Special occasions in Torchwood, starting with Valentines day. Not generally posted with the season sorry! Rated for safety. Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto, possible Gwen/Rhys.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this one yesterday (valentines day) it's a bit rubbish but I like it, Reviews are my best friend

Pairings:Tosh/owen, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys

Disclaimer: *crying* I do not own the characters...or the place, I'm just borrowing.

* * *

The team turned around as Jack walked out of his office and down the stairs laughing stopping only when he got to Gwen's desk.

"What's so funny?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Rhys just called me" Jack told her "he asked what he should get you for valentines day."

"Really?" Gwen beamed "What did you say?"

"Well, I asked him what he had in mind and he said quote 'I dunno' so I asked him if he thought a card would work and he goes 'I dunno'." Jack laughed again "but don't worry I think everything will be fine…I think"

"That could be bad" Gwen sighed

"Well what are you getting for him?"

"I dunno" Gwen answered making everyone laugh. She frowned "well what are you getting him?" Gwen asked Ianto while pointing at Jack

"I can't tell you or he'll know." Ianto answered and Jack laughed

"You have no idea."

"Well what are you getting me?" Ianto asked him,

"I'm really not going to tell you that" Jack stepped closer to Ianto "Because then you'd know." Tosh and Owen continued to tap quietly at their computers; Gwen, Jack and Ianto smiled at each other and decided to leave it up to Owen, hoping he'd catch the hint.

"Well you can all go home, nothing to do here anyway." Jack smiled.

"But it's three" Ianto frowned and Jack turned around again

"I know"

…………………..

When Toshiko Sato woke up the next day she sighed today-for her- was just another day. And as always she got up, got dressed and drove to work. She had always hated Valentine's Day, the memories were break ups, and lonely days in the hub. She pushed the button for the doors expecting the hub to be dead empty. She walked in feeling her phone buzz, she stopped flipping it open and reading the SMS

_Happy valentine's day, Owen_

She smiled, that was sweet but he wasn't here either, which meant he was with some lonely girl who thought he was comfort. She closed her phone sighing. Looking down at the floor noticing a single red rose. Smiling she bent down to pick it up, noticing a piece of creamy paper tied to it.

_Really Tosh, Happy __Valentine 's Day._

She smiled even wider and went up the small step of stairs to see another rose, the same type of tag tied on

_There is one Rose for __every time I've been a twat to you_

Taking a couple more steps she saw another

_For the weekend in the country…I do remember the kiss_

The next sat at her desk next to her glasses which she had forgotten

_For saying that girls with glasses were ugly_

She looked around the hub, searching for the next which lay on Gwen's desk

_For the thing that happened with Gwen, she was a rebound, I just didn't want to make you that_

Another lay directly next to that one

_For calling Gwen a rebound_

Tosh read and laughed already holding six red rose's before seeing the next on Suzie's old desk

_For Suzie and everything she/we did to you_

Tosh could no longer hide the smile on her face when she saw one on the floor near Owen's desk

_For the way I treated you when Jack was gone_

She saw the next as she stood back up; this one was on Owen's desk in a small vase

_For the way I've always treated you_

She decided to quickly put all the flowers she had gotten so far into the vase, placing her bag on the desk next to it. As she did this she spotted another on the front entrance to the weaponry room

_For the time I forgot the safety lock on my gun…that was a really nice hat though_

She'd forgotten that one, how did he remember the hat? The next was on the step to the vaults

_For spending a little to much time with Janet_

She spun around, swearing she'd heard something but instead found another rose on the floor just near where she stood, though it had not been there earlier

_And not enough with you_

She smiled seeing the next one near the autopsy room, she was being led around the hub was all she could work out but how and where too, picking up the next she hoped it had a clue

_For that thing with the sex alien…not to be repeated although you liked the view_

Tosh blushed, she couldn't help it looking down she saw the next at the bottom of the stairs

_For scaring you with the ghost machine_

She smiled seeing the next in the middle of the autopsy

_For making you help with the cyber woman, when you didn't want to hurt Ianto_

Looking up she saw the next near the other steps

_For teasing you about believing in fairies_

She giggled remembering the peter pan discussion

_For not helping you through the Mary thing_

The next was on the next step

_For not defending you from her_

The next was up at the top of the stair each appearing from no where

_For everything with Diane_

She went slowly around the bend of the autopsy spotting the next on the bench

_For putting myself into the cage, risking every thing_

As she saw the next one at the door of the autopsy room she wondered just how many there could be.

_For opening the rift for Diane…when I should have been opening it for you_

She nodded as she read this one seeing the next a couple of metres away

_For making you betray Jack._

She followed the scatter of rose pettles to the next

_For not getting that the phone lines where down_

Tosh giggled she now had fourteen more roses, seeing the next one on the steps that lead to the upper floor

_For not stopping you from falling for Tommy_

The next was two steps up

_For picking you up when you fell_

She nodded, the next was all the way up the top of the stairs

_For not thanking you for holding my hand, when I had to kill that alien_

The next was outside the boardroom

_For not dancing with you long enough_

Another lay directly next to it

_For not saying anything when you told me you loved me_

She walked into the boardroom, where a white rose sat with a red paper

_When I was just searching for the words_

She turned around and saw Owen standing by the door 12 roses in his arms

"For all the valentines I've missed and for all the ones yet to come" She walked up to him 19 roses in her hands already "Toshiko will you be my valentine" She burst out laughing

"I'm sorry" She laughed "yes"

………………..

Everyone bar Toshiko and Owen walked into the hub together that morning. Telling stories of the stupid things loved ones had done the night before. Tosh sat at her desk tapping away when they walked in.

"So Tosh what did you do…." Jack trailed off when he saw her surrounded by red roses the fragrance filling the hub, everyone stared in silence until the cog door rolled open and everyone turned to Owen

"What?"

* * *

I know, I know, really really cheesy but why not? What's wrong with cheesy anyway. Please review, reviews are love


	2. Something About Roof Tops

A/N: Hello all, so yes I know it's like a week after Valentines Day...but I started writing this the day after Valentines Day but I have been very very busy so sorry if anyone has been waiting for this. Reviews are love

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoliers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters *tear* yet oddly enough I do own Ianto's apartment...how does that work?

* * *

When Ianto Jones woke up he wasn't expecting anything. His boyfriend was not the valentine's, domestic type and Ianto was ok with that. He didn't open his eyes instead simply felt around for Jack. After searching around for some time his sleepy mind concluded that Jack was not there. _No duh, genius _he told himself. He sat up thinking of possible places for Jack to be

He was standing on a roof somewhere, looking out on the streets of Cardiff and attempting to look heroic

he had been called out in the middle of the night for some sort of hunt or the queen had called again thinking she was turning into a wolf

He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom only just remembering to throw on his dressing gown. He looked at himself, stubble growing on his jaw line and his hair looking exactly how it should considering he had just woken up. He sighed rubbing his eyes quickly checking his teeth. Jack walked into the bathroom and smiled he walked up to Ianto stopping him from picking up the shaving cream

"Leave it" Jack instructed him

"Why?" Ianto raised a suspicious eyebrow

"Because it's nice" He told him kissing the back of Ianto's neck, he shivered much to Jack's delight.

"Good morning" Ianto smiled as Jack moved to the side of his neck.

"Happy Valentines day." Jack mumbled and smiled

"Happy Valentines day" Ianto smiled impressed that he remembered "What time is it?"

"Ten" Jack smiled and Ianto leapt away

"Ten! Jack we're late, like very late"

"We not, _like so not" _Jack mocked him. "The rift is silent although my are not, and everyone has the day off"

"You do know Tosh will go in." Ianto smiled "She always does."

"Maybe Owen will do something." Jack smiled and Ianto laughed at him

"Yeah, that'll happen" Ianto smiled and sniffed "Do I smell breakfast?"

"You do." Jack told him pulling a black blindfold around his eyes "but not yet"

"Jack" Ianto laughed "What are you doing?"

"I've got a surprise." He told him tying the blindfold

"Is it a dirty surprise?"

"No, honestly you have no faith in me" Jack led him towards the door

"I have lots of faith in you, you just have a reputation" Ianto justified holding his hands in front of him "Don't let me fall"

"What? In love" Jack smiled "I won't let you fall come on get into the elevator"

"Jack? Where are we going?" He asked as the elevator jolted downwards "please remember that I am only wearing a robe."

"Mmm how could I forget." He walked Ianto toward the apartment door and stopped about ten metres away from both the door and the street. He gently untied the blindfold Ianto opened his eyes and blinked the sun out of his eyes, before he gasped "Whoa" he looked at the silver BMW convertible.

"Isn't it preeeety," Jack smiled happily while Ianto stood silently "Happy valentines! Isn't this exactly what every normal boyfriend wants?"

"This is not what normal boyfriends get." Ianto walked up to it getting in and stroking the steering wheel. "But I like it" he smiled turning the key the engine started with a roar and then stopped "No petrol" Jack's shoulders dropped

"Damn" He smiled "I'll fix it later, I'm sorry Yan"

"Jack don't be, I love it, it's amazing" he smiled "now come on lets eat this breakfast of yours and I'll make coffee" They got out of the car

"Oh you spoil me Ianto Jones" Jack smiled at him and Ianto turned around to look eyebrow raised at the car

"Hardly"

…………..

After breakfast Jack washed up which was a miracle in itself. He then left Ianto to get in a shower because he had to hunt down a weevil. Ianto climbed out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel smiling when he noticed Jack had hung his own up and gotten them named. Jack was standing at the door way holding a large cardboard box. Ianto walked into his bedroom and grabbed out a shirt and pair of jeans, sliding them on with ease.

"Do I want to know?" Ianto smiled walking back to Jack

"I think so." He handed the box to him "be careful"

"Oh ok" he smiled carefully putting said box on the bed opening it quickly and pulling off the top to reveal a small tabby kitten. "Jack" Ianto gasped

"Isn't it cute?" Jack smiled and Ianto got the kitten out of the box.

"Yes oh Jack it's adorable." He stroked the kitten

"What will we call it?" Jack smiled

"Let's call her tiger, cause of her stripes." Ianto told him before putting the cat down and it quickly ran away. "Jesus, that cat is damn fast." He said looking around the room. Jack looked under the bed then the cupboard while Ianto looked around the bathroom finding her as she ran out the door and jumping with a thump as he hit the floor. Jack laughed before Ianto glared at him "find her!" he yelled

……………..

"Got her!" Jack yelled triumphantly pulling the cat out of under the couch. "And it only took three hours." He smiled "he should live in the laundry." He told Ianto as he stood up still holding onto the cat. He walked towards the laundry grabbing the cat bed he had bought and leaving the cat in it. He walked to Ianto and slipped his arm around him. "Lunch?" he offered

"Uh, yeah why not? I'll make it." They walked towards the kitchen

"No you won't, I am capable of cooking." Jack smiled at him and pulled out a chair at the table

"But last time."

"I thought we agreed not to mention that." Jack walked back out with two very large sandwiches

"That was quick." Ianto smiled and Jack walked over to him placing one in front of him

"Oh if there's one thing I can do its giant sandwiches very quickly." Jack smiled and Ianto laughed

"Right…" He smiled and the kitten pounced on him jumping all over his lunch "Well that was lunch then…at four in the afternoon."

"Oops," Jack smiled putting the cat in the laundry and closing the door. "We're going to have to keep an eye on that one."

"Yeah, hey I'll put on rear window and you make popcorn yeah?" Ianto smiled trying to make Jack less annoyed

"Yeah ok"

…………….

Jack and Ianto curled up on the couch and watched the movie until the DVD player overheated and set on fire.

"Shit!" Jack yelled patting it out "I told you we should have gotten a new one." Ianto ran to the sink and filled a bucket with water throwing it over Jack and the fire. Jack eyed him, his shirt dripping wet

"Well it put the fire out." Ianto half smiled before Jack's phone beeped

"Weevil on the loose." He sighed standing up and drying himself quickly on a towel

"Go" Ianto told him kissing him quickly. "I'll buy a new DVD player any way." He told him grabbing his coat and passing Jack his.

"Ok but your meant to be relaxing so don't be out long" Jack told him

"Yeah whatever" Ianto smiled

"Do you want me to drop you?" Jack asked

"Nah, I'll walk."

"Its cold" Jack frowned "you sure you don't need a lift?"

8

"I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can manage" He smiled beamingly before they walked into the elevator

"Ok, can you try and get one that has no tendency to burst into flames." Jack asked

"Yeah that may be a good idea." Ianto agreed as the doors open, he walked towards the door when he stopped and kissed Jack quickly earning a dirty look from the old lady from two floors down.

"Ooh we should do that more often" Jack kissed him again

"Later, we have to go." Ianto told him and they walked away in opposite directions. Ianto walked into town remembering the small shop just around the corner from where he ordered the pizzas. He felt the cold running through him as he walked. He saw the shop just across the way and ran towards the door hoping to get quickly out of the cold.

"Hey man" The shop owner smiled

"Hello" Ianto smiled back at the young man, he was tallish and no more than twenty-one "I am in need of a new DVD player."

"Well mate your in luck just got this in, blu-ray, gorgeous technology practically alien." He said enthusiastically pointing at a sleek white DVD player.

"Yeah well as long as it's flame resistant" Ianto handed him his credit card which he was sure Jack was topping up.

"What do you mean?" he asked scanning the DVD player then letting Ianto enter the pin for his card.

"My boyfriend set my last one on fire." He explained.

"Ah" He nodded a little passing Ianto the box "enjoy."

"Thanks" he walked out and looked at his watch it was only five but it already seemed to be getting dark, he walked across the small grocery shop where he went once a week, the owner was the daughter of his mam's friend and they had been friends in high school.

"Hello Ianto" She smiled as he walked in

"Hello Sarah." She kissed his cheek

"What do you need today? You normally only visit once a week, special occasion?" she smiled

"Yeah my boyfriend has been trying to spoil me all day so I thought I'd make him dinner as a thankyou"

"Oh" she beamed, Sarah was only 22 but dressed smartly, she was a tall, skinny girl with short blonde hair in a stylish bob. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her curves. She owned the business as a part-time job, she was a CEO and during the day she had someone else looked after the shop. Sarah adored gossip and was tuned in to everything Ianto had ever said about Jack "The really cute one with the brilliant hair?"

"Yep that's the one" Ianto smiled

"What's he done?"

"He bought me a car" Ianto watched as Sarah gasped "but it didn't have any petrol so I didn't get to drive it"

"Still he got you a car" She smiled

"Yep, then he got me a kitten."

"Aw, really what colour?"

"She looks like a tiger" Ianto answered "and then we tried to watch a video and the DVD player set on fire"

"Really!" She gasped "well that's sweet; I had a guy come in and buy all of my roses."

"Aw, did Tom give you anything?" Ianto smiled and Sarah held out her hand showing off a diamond engagement ring, Sarah and Tom had been high school sweet hearts "w-o-w" Ianto's eyes widened

"When did that happen?"

"This morning, typical Welshman, he planned to do it tonight over dinner and couldn't hold it in so he burst out and asked."

"Oh congratulations, he's a nice guy." Ianto smiled

"Thankyou, he is."

…………….

Ianto arrived home chilled through he walked in a put down the bags, he had spoken to Sarah for a while and it was now twenty to six.

"Jack" he called "Jack, I got the DVD player…" Ianto frowned seeing a large coat and a blanket lay on hiss bed, a post it notes on the blanket.

_Take these with you and follow the trail of posted notes._

Ianto laughed and followed the notes out the door; he walked up to the top floor seeing a posted note on the roof door.

_There's just…something about roof tops_

Ianto laughed and pushed open the door. The sun was going down and the pink glow glittered of the harbour. Jack sat on a blanket candles surrounding him, he sat poring out champagne into crystal glasses. Ianto walked towards him seeing a roast chicken and vegetables on a silver plater.

"Sit down" Jack smiled handing him champagne "Happy valentines day" he toasted

"Jack…I…wow" He smiled "this…this is….wow"

"God your adorable when your speechless" Jack touched his cheek

"I bought, chips…I thought I should make you something" Ianto told him smiling as Jack carved the chicken and gave some to Ianto "How did you know the wing was my favourite?"

"I know a lot more about you than you think Ianto Jones"

"Like what?" Ianto smiled

"I know that you best friend in high school was Sarah, and that she was three years younger than you. I know that it was never anything but a friendship" He looked into Ianto's eyes "I know you call your Mam every week and check on your sisters. I know that when you have nightmares all I have to do is wrap my arms around you. I know everything you've mumbled to me when you're sleeping, and everything you've told me when you wake up." Ianto sat listening to Jack's word's, wrapped up in a blanket for the rest of the night, Jack telling him that he knew everything thing about him from his sister's being called Enid and Lowri to him dislike of pepper. And Jack was right, he knew everything that was to be known, every obscure like and dislike that made him Ianto Jones.

* * *

A/N: So yes cheesy like the last chapter but that's ok why not? Please review, reviews are Jack/Ianto love!


	3. Happy Birthday?

A/N: This is not my best fic, so sorry but I felt really bad about not publishing the next chapter, mostly fluff and drabble but...hoping some people like that?

Pairings: Bit of everything Mostly Tosh/Owen, hints of Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rhys

Warnings: Slight spoilers for To The Last Man

Basic plot: It's Toshiko's 30th birthday and she's having some regrets, Owen helps her passed it and then she gets an unexpected letter...sorry really bad plot line there.

* * *

Toshiko and Owen had been together for almost six months, though they'd felt like this about each other for much longer, they didn't live together and they never said I love you. It was that they didn't want to or that they didn't feel that way, it simply that they didn't need to. They stayed at each others apartment any way but some nights they just needed to be away from each other and they were OK with that. The did not say I love you because they didn't need to, Toshiko and Owen could survive for weeks on a look, they didn't need to be the lovey-dovey couple because that was simply not who they were. Owen woke up and patted around on the bed with his arms wondering she had gone. After finally deciding she was not there he opened his eyes and looked around. He stood up spotting her just by the large window which overlooked the bay, the moon light shone off the water and onto Toshiko face, tears glistening on her cheeks. He walked over to her, looking at her for just a minute. She was wearing one of his old jumpers and stood with her arms crossed staring out to the water. He waked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, she just stood placing her hand on his.

"What's wrong?" he asked kissing the top of her head

"I'm turning thirty tomorrow" She sniffed

"I know" He smiled "What's wrong with that?"

"Three decades Owen" She almost laughed at him "What have I done? Thirty years, what have I done with it?"

"You've save the world several times" He answered kissing a little on her neck "better than a lot of people"

"I just…tomorrow I will be thirty and it doesn't feel like I've done anything with it."

"Well," He tightened his hold around her "then don't think about tomorrow, just for now lets just focus on now." She turned putting her hand on his cheek smiling happily.

"That was so cheesy Owen" she kissed him, "What exactly do you have planned for now?"

"Well…"

………….

Toshiko was woken up by Owen walking in and singing 'Happy Birthday' she buried her head in the pillows, the sheets covering just above her hips the rest of her was lying face down Owen grabbed the sheets and threw it over her so that she could sit up

"Come on" He smiled "I have cake." He pushed a piece of chocolate cake in front of her face, she sat up immediately wrapping the sheets around herself

"Cake!" She smiled

"Present first." Owen told her handing her a card and present.

"As long as the card doesn't say anything about dinosaurs or grandmas" Toshiko warned, Owen grabbed the card back

"I may have to pick up another one" He smiled as Toshiko slowly took the wrapping off to show a small light blue box she flicked it open and saw a small gold claddadh ring

"It's old, about a hundred years, and it's your choice which way you wear it"

"Owen it's beautiful" She kissed him slipping the ring onto her finger, the heart facing in, "Cake" she smiled, slipping on a t-shirt she found on the floor before pouncing on him

"no, no cake for Toshiko all mine" he told her eating a bit, she growled and he went to get another fork full this time she grabbed it before he could

"Cake at 7.30, love it" she smiled "we gotta get to work" she stood up noticing he was already dressed she walked into her cupboard and selected a black dress that stopped just about her knees, she threw on skin colour tights and her favourite red heels. She walked out and saw Owen making the bed

"Wow" she smiled at the sight

"I can make a bed" he informed her

"Yeah, well the ah pillows go at the end of the bed that you put you head on" she pointed out

"Stuff it, I tried, come on we're gonna be late" he passed her, her briefcase and grabbed her laptop case for her "I honestly do not know why you bring this stuff home."

"Because sometimes I actually do work." They took the elevator to the bottom floor and got into Owen's car. He practically speed along the icy road as he had no problem with being pulled over by police, he enjoyed nothing more than saying that he was a Torchwood officer and could not be ticketed. They arrived outside the hub in record time

"We're here" Owen announced

"Are we really?" Toshiko mocked him before he chased her to the tourist entrance, Owen pushed the button and the walked down corridor laughing. The opened the door to find the hub pitch black, habitually Toshiko's hand went to her gun "Owen?" she questioned noticing he had disappeared from her side "Owen!" she called before the lights flicked on

"Surprise!" The team yelled all beaming "Happy birthday!" the smiled

"Oh my god" she gasped putting her gun back on safety

"I told you we shouldn't have surprise parties in the hub." Ianto walked towards her giving her a hug "Jack tried to make a cake, don't worry I made another…edible one but just pretend for him" Ianto whispered into her ear and she giggled

"thankyou guys" She smiled at the banner that Gwen had made 'happy 1st anniversary of your 29th birthday"

"Happy birthday honey" Gwen kissed her cheek

"Thank you"

"Planning anything nice tonight?" Gwen eyed Owen

"Uh, well…" he stumbled

"We're going out for dinner" Jack beamed "On "

"Thanks Jack" She hugged him

"I made cake!" Jack smiled moving a some what burnt cake which she assumed must have once been chocolate

"Oh, lovely maybe we could have it with coffee?" Tosh smiled at Ianto

……………

Gwen sat down next to Toshiko at dinner that night handing her a glass of wine, the boys including Rhys were over the other side of the booth chatting away happily about one thing or another. Gwen slipped a small box over to Toshiko

"Happy birthday, from Rhys and me" she smiled as Toshiko slipped open the small ribbon and clicked open the box to reveal a small silver locket "It's about a hundred years old, in perfect condition and the picture inside is of you and Owen after John Hart shot him." She looked to see a small picture of them in the park herself stood up on a small ledge and Owen was in front of her, his own feet on the ground. They both smiled brightly and Toshiko's arms were wrapped around Owen's shoulders, his hands on hers. She smiled as she looked at it

"Oh Gwen it's beautiful thankyou" She hugged her

"Do you love him?" Gwen asked

"Course I do" Tosh smiled "I just don't need to say it" Gwen nodded before Ianto came over and handed Toshiko a large box smiling almost cruelly

"Enjoy" he looked at Owen as he said it sitting down next to him

"Should I open it now?" Tosh asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes!" Everyone cheered except Rhys who was feeling slightly out of place.

"I've got another present from us as well, that one was Ianto's choice" Jack said and Ianto bit his lip, Toshiko pulled open the large ribbon and took off the lid of the box, after removing the top layer of tissue paper Toshiko blushed.

"What?" Owen asked slightly worried

"Oh," Gwen covered her mouth and laughed "Ianto Jones!?!"

"What?" Owen asked again before Gwen grabbed the box and held up a flimsy bra and underwear with a short lacy dressing gown. "Ianto!" He half smiled, half frowned, Toshiko was blushing uncontrollably

"It's her birthday" Ianto smiled "she has to be bad, what did you think I'd get her"

"I can't believe you bought that" Tosh smiled at Owen who almost blushed himself "well I think everyone needs another drink" Toshiko changed the subject,

"Not before our other present" Jack handed her a small thin box which was wrapped with gold paper

"Thanks guys" Toshiko smiled

"Nope that one was all Jack's" Ianto smiled as she slipped open the ribbon and Gwen tied it into her ponytail with the others, an old looking envelope and one fairly new one which Toshiko recognised as Torchwood stationary. She picked them both up and flipped open the Torchwood one and pulled out a card and two what appeared to be train tickets. She smiled at Jack

"Paris!" Toshiko squealed "you're giving me a day off?"

"A weekend and Owen's going with you" Jack corrected "All the info is in the card, happy birthday." He smiled and Toshiko handed the ticket's to Owen, before looking briefly at the older card she flipped it over and saw the letters which she could tell was distinctly Tommy's writing, coughing she put it back in the box unsure of whether now was the write time.

……………………

Owen walked out of the shower and saw Toshiko sitting on the bed her arms were wrapped around her legs and tears were once again on her cheeks, he walked over to her not bothering to throw on his shirt and wrapping his arms around her. She was holding an old piece of paper, she burst into tears falling into Owen's chest, he held her kissing her forehead, she passed him the paper signalling for him to read

'Look after yourself, for me' Owen screwed up the piece of paper and threw it

"Come on, he wouldn't want this" He kissed her "It's you birthday, you have to have fun, you can't be crying all day" She sat up sniffling

"Yeah and what am I meant to be doing" She kicked the box Ianto's present out of under the bed and Owen smiled

* * *

A/N: So I hope it was OK... Please review even if it's just an idea you can give me for the next chapter, struggling a bit with it. No flames there's no point reviewing if it's only going to be mean, constructivie criticism on the other hand i accept.


	4. Halloween Hangovers

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood the expression 'Exit wounds never happened' would never have been screamed by me and a bunch of friends, unfortunately, I don't *cry* it is the creation of the wonderful RTD but enjoy.

Pairings: All the good ones! Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rhys.....a bit

A/N: Ok so I know you all thought I had given up on this set of stories and well....I did but then I found a suggestion from XxGlen CocoaxX about a Halloween idea, it was of course close to Halloween for you guys then and now it is in fact Easter (I had to check a calender 'cause I'm a hermit). I will TRY to write a easter story but I have no ideas just yet, so give me a bit, knowing me it'll come out in time for christmas....i kid...anyways, rambling just read the story.

* * *

"We are having a Halloween party" Jack announced skipping merrily into the boardroom everyone groaned

"Do we have to?" Owen moaned

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Ianto asked

"The Christmas party" Tosh continued

"With the toaster?" Gwen looked at Toshiko

"And the confetti" She finished smiling

"Nope I want to have a Halloween party…at Ianto's house" Jack said determined

"At our place?" Ianto raised an eyebrow ignoring Owen when the stuck his tongue out at the word _our _"Bite me" Ianto said jokingly "But Jack, I just…and I don't…..and I…."

"Yay! I win!" Jack clapped "Our place, six" Jack announced dragging Ianto out the door as he cursed in welsh and warned Jack that he would do the cleaning though he knew he would end up doing it.

…………………..

Toshiko climbed out of the shower and wrapped a short silk robe around her before she heard the door bell, fumbling she looked at her watch and noted that Owen Harper was early, a rare occasion on anyone's books. She ran quickly to the door and flicked open the lock

"Hello" He lent against the doorway and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Ready…" He almost spoke but then saw her walk towards the bedroom, he followed her

"Nope" She turned to him and smiled at his mouth which had fallen open. She held her robe in the middle making it plunge in a v-neck and a large expanse of flesh could be seen on her leg. "Close you mouth Owen." She smiled walking into her enormous cupboard and throwing on her clothes she walked back out. Owen moaned

"Did you have to get dressed?"

"Yes Owen remember…party" She smiled putting on her make up "Who are you dressed as anyway?" she noted the usual lab coat, odd glasses and extremely gelled up hair

"I am Dr Horrible" He smiled pleased with himself. Toshiko stood up she was wearing a black dress with a low cut neck, it ended at just above her knee and a sash in the middle pulled it all together emphasising her hips and bust. "Would you like a preview of just how horrible I can be?" he smiled

"No thankyou" She smiled at the approval grabbing her bag and a pair of white wings

"What are you any way?" He asked

"I'm the angel of temptation…are you tempted?" She beamed knowing the answer as they walked to her door and out towards the lifts

"Very" He admired her

……………

"Oh my god" Gwen giggled

"What's wrong?" Rhys frowned

"Nothing, just can't take you seriously in Flintstone costume"

"your wearing the Wilma costume" He justified

"Problem?" Gwen smiled grabbing her bag and walking towards the door, Rhys smiled

"No" he closed the door and they both walked to the elevator and then Rhys ran back turning as he entered the door "keys" he yelled, running back to the elevator.

………..

Ianto ran around the apartment and fixed drinks. He heard a thump and turned to see Jack standing at the door and smiling like a three year old. Except unlike a three year old Jack wore fishnet tights, a tight pink skirt with a even tighter black top.

"What are you?" Ianto gasped

"I'm a stripper" Jack smiled

"Yeah but your costume" he frowned

"Funny besides what's this?" Jack pointed to Ianto's outfit

"I'm a rabbit, a bunny rabbit and I will never let you pick the outfits again"

"It's cute"

"I hate you" He walked to the door and opened it, Gwen and Rhys were outside, Gwen laughed but walked into the house, Rhys patted his shoulder

"Jack picked the costumes?" Rhys frowned, and Ianto nodded "sorry mate"

"So there is food and drinks on the table and lots more in the fridge if we run out" Ianto smiled at Gwen and gave her a quick hug

"No carrots?" She giggled "Mr Harkness what on god's green earth are you wearing"

"I am a dressed as a stripper." He smiled happily "what are you?"

"I'm Wilma….from the Flintstone's." She smiled back

"So that mean's you are Fred" Ianto guessed

"No Ianto, I always dress like this" Rhys replied sarcastically whilst pouring drinks. The door rang and Jack went to it this time smiling he opened the door to find Toshiko and Owen

"Hello Dr horrible" Jack smiled

"See! He gets it" Owen pointed

"Wow Toshiko, what are you?" Ianto gaped walking up behind Jack

"The angel of temptation" She smiled

"Well sorry Jack" Ianto said taking Tosh's hand "I'm afraid we're going to have to swap partners for the night." They walked into the apartment.

"No confetti?" Tosh confirmed looking at the streamers and pumpkins

"No confetti," Ianto confirmed

"this party is hopping!" Owen mocked

"Shut up Owen" Ianto punched his arm playfully passing him a drink.

…………..

"I've never….slept with Jack." Gwen smiled knowing that Rhys was completely lost though she had explained it several times everyone but Rhys drank Tosh and Owen looked at each other

"What?" Owen laughed at Tosh who blushed

"What!" Toshiko squeaked they both looked at Jack

"We, were drunk" He pointed to Owen

"We weren't" Toshiko smiled

"You were" Jack smiled

"Because you got me drunk" She protested.

"You got her drunk?" Ianto frowned

"It was late, and she was the only Torchwood employee at the time."

"So you shagged her?" Owen laughed "God you sound more and more like me"

"Back to the game" Tosh blushed and Owen smiled wrapping his arms around her

"Your turn" Tosh chorused to Owen

"I've never…" He tried to think for something that would make Jack drink "Slept with Ianto" Again Tosh and Jack drunk

"TOSH!" Gwen yelled "you've slept with all the Torchwood boys"

"Were you at least drunk?" Owen laughed

"No" Ianto laughed along with Jack

"How did I not know this?" Jack growled

"He had a U.N.I.T cap back then to" Tosh teased Jack

"WHAT!" he whimpered

"It got old" Ianto shrugged

"Moving on" Gwen smiled at Tosh

"I've never….played air hockey" Ianto smiled and everyone else drunk

…………….

An hour and a half later Jack and Ianto were on the floor laughing that they were the only ones who could juggle, though it wasn't that funny it was more of less the vodka talking. Gwen stood up looking for Tosh who had gone twenty minutes ago to get another bottle. She walked around the corner and into the kitchen finding Toshiko lying on the floor with a can of whipped cream in her hand,

"Hey…Tosh" Gwen frowned

"Hello Gwen" She giggled squirting whipped cream into his mouth "This is what they do in aaaaaaaaaaaaall the movies!" her arm returned to its original position with her arms and legs spread out like a star "and you know what.... between you and me, it really isn't that good." Gwen walked over and bent down

"Do you want to come out to the living room? Can't be comfortable on the floor" She smiled

"Nope" Tosh frowned

"Do you want me to get Owen?" She asked

"Yes I like Owen." She bit her nail and giggled again

"Alright…uh just, um wait here" She stood up and stuck her head around the corner "hey Owen…you might want to come see this"

"What?" He turned "What am I looking at?"

"You girlfriend is drunk and lying on the floor of Ianto's kitchen with a bottle of whipped cream." Jack jumped off his armchair and over Ianto, who pushed him back and ran forward only to be tripped by Owen who ran into the kitchen first bending down next to Tosh

"Hey sweet heart" He pushed her fringe back behind her ear "Do you maybe want to give me that whipped cream?"

"Nope..." she giggled "but I know what else we could do with it…" Jack and Ianto snorted in the background and Owen jumped as Tosh pinched his arse

"Tosh, lets get you onto the couch" he wrapped his arms around her and carried her out to the couch

"Only if you'll join me" She giggled as he sat her down.

"No I think I will sit over here" He attempted to stand up before she pulled him back catching his lips, he pulled away "we should go" He smiled "thanks for having us Ianto."

"Pleasure" he smiled Jack whispering ideas of his own.

"anytime" Jack stood up grabbing Toshiko's coat and bag as Owen lifted her up

"Yeah we should head off too" Gwen smiled to Rhys who had found himself quite fitting in was now happily entertaining himself with a game he had found on his phone. Rhys stood up and helped Gwen put her coat on Jack threw a bag of lollies at each of them, "enjoy"

…………..

Owen walked into the hub and saw Gwen clapping and laughing at Jack and Ianto pointing to the coffee froth moustache which had formed on his lip.

"Oooh walking in alone" Jack smiled

"Are we in trouble?" Ianto asked

"No we are not, she was still asleep, I left her" He smirked at Ianto.

"Hey Owen did you want to tell us something?" Gwen smiled now spinning happily on her chair.

"What?" He frowned and Gwen threw a blue box at him

"Found this, on your desk" She smiled brightly completely entranced by the idea of a ring in a box

"Not mine, don't know what you guys are on about." He walked to his desk

"Oh, well then Ianto it must be yours." Jack turned to him

"Yes actually I was planning on proposing to Toshiko" Ianto smiled

"Oh really cool, no wait does this mean I have to sleep with Owen?" He turned his head to one side "cause I'm never doing that again."

"Shut up all of you, Jack I will not sleep with you, Ianto you will not propose to Tosh and Gwen you little miss will keep your nose out of my desk." He smiled grabbing a file and walking down to the autopsy bay and shoving the box into his pocket. Gwen tip toed over and caught sight of Owen opening the box smiling to himself and clicking it shut. "Do your bloody work" he growled not looking up from the file in his hands.

……………..

Toshiko had woken up and seen the clock saying 9.00, after preparing by running around the house grabbing numerous articles of work she had left removing the fairy wings, brushing her hair and replacing her red Manolo Blahnik's, with black Jimmy Choo's, she had left her dress it was decent length and fit for a day at Torchwood….sort of. She stumbled into the hub

"Your late" Jack laughed

"Don't scream at me" She whispered holding her head, this was the first time she had stopped for long enough to think about how hung over she was

"Coffee?" Ianto handed her a mug and two aspirins.

"What happened last night?"

"Whipped cream, fairy wings, and a bottle of vodka…good night" Owen came up the stairs

"Do I want to remember?" Tosh drank down her coffee ignoring the heat,

"Nothing happened" He sighed

"Seriously?" Jack frowned

"I'm too much of a gentleman" Owen raised his eyebrow to Jack

"I vote we never have another Halloween etc party again" Ianto smiled

"Agreed" everyone but Jack chorused

* * *

A/N: so that was it, i will post a Easter fic soon but i hope you liked it, please review!!!

"What about Easter?" Jack smiled


	5. Melted Chocolate

"Happy Easter!" Gwen skipped into the hub grabbing out Easter egg's and handing one out to each of the team

"Thanks Gwen" They all laughed back at the most human of them all skipping round with a basket and Easter Eggs

"Hot chocolate, chocolate comes from Easter eggs." Ianto earned a cheer from everyone but Owen "And for Owen a industrial strength coffee with Easter eggs on the side" he heard a whoop from the autopsy bay and left his coffee on Tosh's desk.

"Take this up to Jack for me?" Gwen smiled handing Ianto two Easter eggs in bright pink foil.

"Sure" he smiled weakling up the stairs and tapping lightly on the door, a grunt from inside signalled for him to enter "Hello" he smiled walking to sit on his desk

"Coffee?" Jack asked not looking up from his papers

"Uh, yeah" Ianto passed it to him throwing his Easter egg on the side "you alright?"

"Fine got those reports for me?" He grabbed his coffee mug not needing to look up, Ianto always put it in the same place.

"No I'll get 'em from Tosh for you" he stood up frowning but leaving the room. He ran down the steps and directly to Gwen's desk

"I think Jack's forgotten Easter" he smiled hearing another whoop from Owen

"You seriously think that the man who throws a party for the day we found Janet, has forgotten Easter" Owen said throwing his rubber gloves in a bin as he walked up the steps with a manila folder. "Jack's report" he smiled handing it to Ianto who flipped it open

"You truly are a Doctor" He tutted

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your hand writing is terrible, I will go give this to grumpy." He sighed

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen smiled "Little Jacky a grumpy boy?"

"Little Jacky has a weevil hunt for you" Jack called from up on the balcony, Gwen laughed and turned around.

"You know I love you Jack"

"Yeah well I'm just so adorable but don't call me Jackie, I had a friend called Jackie once and….uh" He stuck out his tongue "anyways, weevil"

………..

Three hours later

"Well that was fun" Owen grunted driving home "running round in the mud to find a weevil which hid for and hour until Ianto tripped on it and got bitten on the neck, good summary?"

"Very. Few exceptions first of all you did not get in the mud at all." Gwen pointed out, dirt and drying mud striped across her face as she sat back set tormenting Ianto with her muddy hands.

"Neither did Ianto" Tosh smiled her hair turning into muddy strings

"No but we enjoyed watching" Owen smiled at Tosh who squeaked pulling a glob of dried mud from her hair.

"All you did was play a game of hide and seek" Tosh growled flicking the mud at him, Ianto snorted in the back round "you were beaten too"

"He cheated" Owen protested, stopping the car quickly in the Torchwood car park, they all jumped out

"Yeah 'cause weevils always cheat." Tosh smiled as Ianto groaned

"The car is all muddy; I'll have to clean it tomorrow"

"Thanks for offering" Owen laughed

"Bite me" Ianto growled playfully

"Hang on" Gwen wiped her hand on the hood of Owen's car "pay back"

"For what?" He whimpered

"Doing nothing, absolutely nothing" Tosh smiled skipping past him "and we're not done yet"

"Well whatever, can my punishments be fun at least" He smiled cheekily

"Nope….well fun for me maybe" She smiled back.

"Do you think Jack'll give us an early mark?" Gwen asked images of a warm soapy bath in mind

"Doubt it in the mood he's in" Ianto frowned, entering the tourist shop.

"It's uh different" Gwen looked around suspiciously

"Something isn't right…" Tosh moved her hand to her gun as Ianto pressed the amazingly-obvious-not-so-secret-secret button. They walked down the corridor, and stopped at the large cog door and looked through the small port whole window, nothing seemed too odd, it was dark, some areas more shadowed than normal. Tosh clicked the button to open the door but Owen stopped her walking in first. As he did so the lights flicked on, he tripped over a string and a bucket of dark brown liquid poured out its contents. Owen yelled

"JACK BLOODY HARKNESS" as he heard his name a tall broad shouldered bunny rabbit stepped towards Ianto

"That would be me" He smiled, Owen stood up and looked at Gwen and Tosh who stood side by side giggling like fourteen year olds.

"Now we're even" Tosh swiped her finger on his nose "chocolate suits you"

"Give me a hug" He smiled closing in on her she ran

"Get away from me chocolate man" She squealed running up the stairs and coming to a halt "Holy mother…." Gwen, Ianto, Owen and a very proud Jack followed after

"What the hell have…?" Ianto stared wide eyed at the room around him. The once gloomy main level of the hub was covered top to bottom with coloured papers, toy chicks and Easter eggs in small pink baskets

"And you all thought I forgot" Jack smiled very pleased with himself

"I had hoped so" Owen growled wiping at his face with a towel which Ianto had given him.

"Oh Owen really where is your Easter spirit?" Jack smiled though no-one could take him seriously "well you're a happy bunch." He swung back and forth

"sorry Jack" Gwen smiled

"We're just ah a little shocked." Tosh finished her eyes fixed on the large toy rabbit holding a equally large chocolate egg this particular on sat next to her desk, another, this time a duck was by Ianto's, a teddy bear next to Gwen's and a mouse by Owen's each was a metre high holding an Easter egg half their own size.

"Why do I get the mouse?" Owen standing next to it, seeming slightly small Tosh giggled

"Is it insulting you manly hood?"

"No, just, I am not…what is that meant to mean?" Owen stumbled

"Me thinks he doth protest too much" Tosh walked towards him, the last of the chocolate was now on the towel but his clothes were a similar colour to the girls

"Hey uh do I want to know what happened." Jack pointed to Tosh's once clean jeans

"Tosh and I had a wild mud fight" Gwen justified smiling

"Shame I missed it" He grinned "Anyways, I have set up an Easter egg hunt!"

"Please don't tell me that this is going to turn out like the Christmas present hunt" Owen moaned

"Well I didn't know that weevils would attack you if you tried to get presents from there cages." Jack bit his lip "though Ianto got a very adorable scar from it"

"I'll give you a scar in a minute" Ianto growled

"Ok, ok none in the weevil cages, be quick I am an expert hiderer and have made clue's. The team with the most eggs at the end wins! You will be given one clue to begin, and if you look in the right places with the egg you will find another clue. You have one hour." Jack handed papers to each team "Gwen and Owen will be one team and Tosh and Ianto will be the other"

"Bring it on" Owen smiled at Tosh

"Eat my dust." Ianto growled

"Go" Jack yelled and each team split across the room, Tosh and Ianto stopped just near the couch and Ianto whispered the first clue

"Half a horse plus four squared" he clicked his tongue thinking, Tosh tapped her heel and then clapped jumping

"You know a few weeks ago how we found that thing Jack called it Pegasus of something." She whispered

"Yeah but that's doesn't work, it died, correction cut…in…half." Ianto smiled "But wait four squared?

"Uh next part of the story, you were away and Owen was….I dunno, but we got a little drunk and, there was something about a spider with extra legs I dunno but Jack said half a horse and four squared" Tosh nodded, and Ianto frowned

"What does that mean?"

"uh….cold rooms" She ran to the volt where the horse had been stored finding a blue Easter egg balanced on the lock. "pro!" She smiled "next" she smiled as Ianto unravelled their next clue.

…………..

"A look on the inside" Owen read running directly to the autopsy room he looked inside a draw to find a pink foil wrapped egg with a white paper hanging off it.

"that was a bit crappy…. A draw?" she smiled

"They'll get harder, Jack always makes them harder" Owen whispered "Read it"

………

The team assembled at the board room table an hour later Tosh and Ianto at one side of the table, Gwen and Owen on the other, Jack stood hands on the table. So Gwen and Owen have finished on 23 and Tosh and Ianto are on….drum roll please" they all tapped their hands on the desk "21" Jack heard a groan from Tosh and Ianto.

"Can we go home now Jack?" Owen smiled still basking in his victory.

"Oh you people are so boring" Jack complained "what would you say if I were to say no" Gwen looked pleadingly at Ianto knowing he would be able to distract Jack out of a party

"Hey Jack you still got some melted chocolate?" Ianto smiled suggestively and Owen pretended to throw up.

"You can go" Jack said quickly

"Lets stay at mine tonight" Ianto smiled getting up and mouthing 'you owe me' to Gwen.


End file.
